memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Vol'Rala
|registry=AGC-7-10 |affiliation=Andorian Empire, Andorian Imperial Guard (until 2161); Federation, Starfleet (from 2161) |commander=Resthenar sh'Prenni |launched=22nd century |status=Destroyed (October 20, 2165) }} The USS ''Vol'Rala'' (AGC-7-10) was a starship in service first to the Andorian Imperial Guard, and then to the Federation Starfleet, in the mid-22nd century. Her name translated from Andorii as " ". History In the year 2161, the newly promoted Resthenar sh'Prenni became Vol'Rala's captain, when the Imperial Guard was integrated into the Federation Starfleet. After the United Rigel Worlds and Colonies entered the Federation in 2164, the Vol'Rala headed Starfleet's efforts to eradicate piracy in the Kandari sector. In early 2165, she was undergoing maintenance at Earth before transporting Captain Malcolm Reed and Lieutenant Valeria Williams to the at Vulcan Space Central. From there, she joined Captain Reed's joint Andorian Guard/UESPA task force formed to combat the Ware. It was suspected by Pioneer's first officer Travis Mayweather that either Admiral Jonathan Archer or Admiral Thy'lek Shran had arranged for that to happen, to have an Enterprise at such an important mission. The task force's objective was to support and provide defense for Pioneer during her investigations into the Ware's intentions. Vol'Rala and the rest of the task force was ordered to wait on the edge of the sector to avoid provoking a war. On May 26, the Pioneer was attacked by a group of Ware battleships after raiding a Ware trading post. With the support of the and the , the Vol'Rala destroyed the Ware reinforcements headed for the severely damaged Pioneer, while the crippled the last drone ship attacking her. In the beginning of June, the provided a distraction for the Starfleet task force to capture the Ware hub complex. A few days later a sizable Ware fleet arrived to retake the station. During the battle, the Vol'Rala suffered heavy damage, but was ready for the final assault on the Ware command ship when it was shut down by Lieutenant Commander Mayweather and other kidnap victims from the inside. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Uncertain Logic) Partnership of Civilizations In the following weeks, the task force went deeper into Ware space, to liberate as many people as possible. Science officer Hari Banerji developed a new technique to achieve this, that required no boarding parties, just probes that sent the awakening protocol once fired into a Ware installation's hull. On July 8, Vol'Rala field-tested the technique on a Ware orbital station near an inhabited world. It failed to wake up the prisoners, so Captain sh'Prenni sent a boarding party led by Commander Giered Charas to bring back a few of the captives to determine what went wrong. They liberated two Nierl and two Sris'si individuals, who informed them that they weren't kidnapped but willfully volunteered for the service, as many in the Partnership of Civilizations have. Outraged that another civilization was fooled into submission, the crew of the Vol'Rala was determined to put an end to their enslavement. Not long after, Vol'Rala picked up a distress call from Flabbjellah. They were escorting the Ware command ship, where Daskel Vabion was working on a permanent solution to shut down the Ware. He gained control of the ship, and with the help of the Klingon privateer ship SuD Qav, disabled the Andorian light cruiser. After helping out Flabbjellah, they traveled to Etrafso, a planet heavily dependent on the Ware. After destroying the Ware defences, sh'Prenni gave the order for a planet-wide shutdown. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Live by the Code) Senior officers *Commanding officer **Captain Resthenar sh'Prenni (2161-2165, KIA) *First officer/Security chief **Commander Giered Charas (-2165, KIA) *Chief engineer **Commander Silash ch'Gesrit]] (-2165, KIA) *Science officer/Communications officer **Lieutenant Commander Hari Banerji (-2165) *Tactical officer **Lieutenant Tavrithinn th'Cheen (-2165, KIA) *Chief medical officer **Chirurgeon Lieutenant Zharian th'Lesinas (-2165, KIA) *Navigator **Ensign Kitazoanra zh'Vethris (-2165, KIA) *Flight controller **Ensign Ramnaf Breg (-2165, KIA) Background In his annotations for "Uncertain Logic", author Christopher L. Bennett gives the registry number for the USS Vol'Rala as "AGC-7-10", which was later confirmed by Live by the Code Category:Andorian starships Category:Federation starships Category:Kumari class starships